


Pandas and Peonies

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV China, POV First Person, POV North Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Italy wants to make China's birthday super special~ Read to find out how~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, China~ Have Itachu~ :3 This is a partial continuation of my Noitsu one for Germany's birthday but it can be read alone if you wish~
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

My eyes widen slightly when Kiku’s characteristic ringtone suddenly fills the room that I’m in with soft harp music and I answer it quickly, “Ni hao, Kiku~” 

“Herro, China-sama.” His soft voice replies and I chuckle.

“Kiku, we’re brothers, aru. You can call me by my first name.” 

I hear a sigh but I know that he’s smiling in response, “Arright, Yao-sama.” 

I just smile, knowing that I won’t be able to keep him from using the honorific. “Not that I don’t like talking to you, but why did you call?” 

I can almost hear his smile in response, “Doing a favor for a friend.” I make an inquisitive noise at this, “I know you rike Fericiano-kun~”

A blush spreads across my face, “Shi, I do…So?” I ask, thinking about the bubbly Italian. 

“I know you know this but he’s a rearry sweet nation and I think you shourd give him a chance.” I tilt my head about exactly why he’s saying this.

“I possibly would...but you know how I get when around him…” 

He chuckles in response, “Hai, classic tsundere response.” I pout slightly at being called a tsundere, though I know it’s true. 

“So, what I think is if he makes the first move, you shourd accept it. I know how much you care about him and it’d make him happy as werr.” He says and I sigh softly.

“Okay...I’ll do that…” I hear a happy noise from Kiku before we talk a bit more, him eventually saying goodbye and me responding before he hangs up.

I’m very intrigued why he actually called me about this...Could it be that Italy returns my feelings?

~Italy’s POV~

I tilt my head as I think of what to give China for his birthday~ A few days ago I helped Kiku with his own gift and I was too busy to think of what to give China...I could go the really basic way and just give him some tea, but that’s not likely to win his affections...My eyes widen and I let out a happy ‘ve’ sound as I get an idea~

I go over to where I keep my canvas and pull one out, putting it on my easel. I pull out my paints and first sketch a drawing onto the material. Once I like the way that it looks, I start painting, really hoping that he’ll like this. 

I start with his figure, reds and browns quickly spreading across the canvas. Once the paint has dried, I start painting the figures of little pandas that the Chinese man is playing with~ He’s leaned up against a tree with the little creatures surrounding him and I try to capture his love of cute things in the expression on his face. Once that’s done, I start painting the background of a beautiful bamboo forest, like the ones near his home. 

I try to artfully hide little hearts in the drawing, whether in the clouds or in the leaves of a tree, anywhere where someone would have to look carefully to see them. I then add in a few little ‘ti amo’s into the painting, once again making them nearly impossible to see. I even write I love you in Chinese, both the romanized version and the actual characters, and I smile when I can barely even see some of them. 

I know that this gift should likely work, but I’ll go see if there’s something, maybe a plush panda or something, that I could buy for him as well~

The next day, I go shopping as I planned and my eyes widen softly when I see a bouquet of lilies and peonies that look so beautiful together~ Maybe he’d appreciate the gesture of it being both of our national flowers~ I buy the bouquet before entering the store that sells various different types of plush animals and I smile when I see an entire section dedicated to pandas. I know that he likely has a lot of stuffed animals like this already, but with his appreciation for cute thing, I know he’ll like another~ 

I grab one that I think looks the cutest before my eyes are drawn to the wolves. I notice a particularly cute looking one and I decide to buy it as well, as I’ve always been attached to my national animal like this~ 

When I return home, I spend a bit of time making some ribbons to go around the animals’ necks, one in the colors of the Chinese flag and one in the colors of my flag~ I decide to be a bit silly and wrap the opposite country’s flag ribbon on the animal that represents that country. I think the panda actually looks good with the white, red, and green~ 

Once all of this is finished, I find a bag and put the two plushies into it, as I’ll just put a covering over the canvas once it dries completely and carry it to his house like that~ I giggle softly as I go to make some pasta, pleased that I’ve come up with some good gifts for China’s birthday~

As the days pass until China’s birthday, I slowly get more and more excited to go give him his gifts~ Quickly, the tenth of October dawns and I smile when I wake up, getting dressed quickly. I put on a jacket in the colors of my flag and, since it’s actually cooler than usual, I put on a beanie in red and yellow~ 

Once I eat breakfast, I get his gifts and head over to his house, excited already to give it to him. I eagerly knock on the door when I arrive and I smile softly when he opens the door, “Buongiorno, China~” I coo happily, holding the gifts and his eyes widen when he notices them.

“Are those for me, aru?” I nod happily, my curl bobbing from where it’s poking out from under the hat. 

“Si, buon compleanno~” I say as I present the bouquet to him. His eyes widen in shock, almost as if he didn’t think that anyone would remember his birthday. Well, that’s silly of him~ 

He takes the flowers before inviting me inside and goes to put them in a vase on the dining room table. 

“Xiexie, Italy. They’re beautiful…” I ve softly in happiness.

“I’m glad you like them~ And you can call me Feli, or Feliciano, whichever you prefer~” I say, his eyes widening, as he hadn’t expected me to grant him that privilege. I just ‘ve’ softly before handing him the bag of plushies. 

He pulls them both out and looks at them for a second, an eyebrow raising at the ribbons on their necks. He then squeezes them to his chest and looks at me happily.

“Aiya~ So cute~” He says and I smile.

“I’m glad you like them~” I notice a glint in his eyes and I think he connected the fact that they’re our national animals as well as the flowers connection to us.

I then set the canvas in his hand and uncover it before turning away, keeping him in my view. His eyes widen in shock at the picture and a smile spreads across his face. He just looks at the painting and I’m nervous what he thinks of it, but also nervous about whether he’ll see the small hearts and I love you’s. 

“This is so cute~ I love how detailed it is~” He almost squeals and I smile slightly, glad that he likes it. I notice him look closely and I stiffen as his eyes run right across one of the Chinese symbols. His hands shake softly and I bite my lip, uncharacteristically quiet as I wait for his reaction. 

He looks up and his soft brown eyes meet my own. His read the nerves and fear inside mine and he puts the painting down, walking over to me. I don’t know what he’s planning and he suddenly enfolds me in his arms. 

“Xiexie, Feliciano~ I love it~” He says softly and I relax into the hug as he whispers, “Also, wo ye ai ni…”

I look up in shock, my eyes opening all the way as I look at him stunned. He just chuckles before squeezing me closer to him, “Aiya~ Feli, you’re so cute~” 

I make a ‘ve’ sound that almost sounds like a squeak and he squeals softly at the sound before kissing me on the forehead. I melt into the feeling and I smile at the fact that he does return my feelings~ 

I just look up at him and our eyes lock, me melting into his gaze. I lean forward and brush my lips across his own, “Happy birthday, China~” I say and he blushes before clearing his throat.

“Yao…” He mutters and I tilt my head, making an inquisitive ‘ve’ sound.

“Call me, Yao…” He repeats and I smile.

“Ve~ Ti amo, Yao~” I say and he smiles softly at the sound of his name from my lips. He just hugs me and we spend the remainder of the day together, the other nations having a plan to celebrate it later in the week. 

Yao chuckles softly when I ask if we can have pasta and he just goes along with it and I’m really glad that he loves me back~ It’s more than I thought I’d get from him~ I’ll definitely cherish having my China like this as I adore him too much~ This is the start of a very beautiful relationship together~

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought~ :3


End file.
